


An original pattern to follow, but I'm being original for being myself.

by Seshiria_Seikatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FGoD Error comes later, Muffet is aware of the Resets, Muffet knows she's a copy of the original Undertale, Multiverse, Reborn as Muffet, You are Muffet, but she is choosing to be different from the original Muffet. More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshiria_Seikatsu/pseuds/Seshiria_Seikatsu
Summary: I'm may not be the original Muffet, but I'm being original by being true to myself.I'm being myself by choosing what I want and not staying on one path.I want to be seen as me and not be compared to the original Muffet.I'm waiting for something to happen I know something will happen so I need to wait.Someone is calling for help.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. A different Muffet choosing her own path.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



_ My name is Muffet, but it didn't feel like I was me. _

Muffet looks at herself in the mirror in her room. She is aware who she is, but at the same time she knows this is not her.

_ This is me, but I'm not me... I was her, but I'm not her anymore. _

She looks like Muffet red bows in her black hair red shirt and red shorts and black boots. The same outfit she has out it the Underground.

 _I am different and this is me_.

The difference from the original Muffet and her she doesn't have bluish skin tone. She has purple pinkish skin with her five eyes having heart shaped pupils surrounded in dark blue close to black and then encircled with black eyes.

 _I -I'm going to be me and be true to myself_.

She goes to her closet and opens the doors she walks in to go into the back to get the materials she needs.

 _I am making the clothes that make me feel like me_.

Muffet pulls out the sowing machine and brings out a box with many types of threads. She takes out the dark blue thread for her outfit. She has her measuring tape to take her measurement and add a little bit more numbers so it would be too tight on her but not loose.

 _I want to be comfortable and not feel like I don't belong_.

She gets out knitting materials but she remembers she has another problem four out of five eyes can't see that much. She needs glasses which is actually a good thing because _she_ use to wear glasses, too.

Muffet look at her mirror looks at her hair and knows what she wants to do with her hair.

_ I am Muffet but I'm going to be true to myself and choose the path I want. _

*Time skip* 

Muffet now wears big rounded circled glasses that help her four eyes are clearly, dark blue turtle neck wearing dark brown pants, and her comfortable black boots. She changed her hair out of the bows and hair parted in the middle and made her hair wavy with the middle and of her hair dyed purple grey with her hair in a high ponytail.

Muffet looks at her mirror looking at herself finally being her comfortable with her appearance. She sees a purple jacket with brown sleeves and brown buttons that made for herself to head to Snowdin later today. Muffet gets up and puts the materials away in her closet as she was about to close the door she stopped.

_I'm Muffet but as much as I like to bake I like making clothes more, baking is a hobby and not many Monsters in the Underground buy my Spider donuts or Spider cider ._

Muffet is thinking hard on what she wants to do and decided she can go to Grillby's early before he opens up his bar.

_ I'll talk to Grillby maybe he can help me figure what I should do. _


	2. Seek support from a friend and drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking for support from a friend with hope to have happiness for what they want for themselves.
> 
> And a drink that is strong like Hardcore Whiskey.

Muffet looks at her house which is hidden in the dark area of the Underground that very few knew where she lived. It was in Hotland where she would have to battle the Human whenever they show up. Her house was far across from where her battle will be. She had to use her webs to get close before jumping on the path that has webs.

Which she is now heading where River Person is to get to Snowdin. It felt nice to take a walk early from her earlier thoughts. She needed to relax before going to see Grillby, he was a good listener and gave advice to those that needed help.  
"Tra la la~ an early stroll through the Underground are we?"

Muffet looks at RiverPerson knowing how they can be cryptic before you've reach your destination of the Underground. Monsters felt creeped out and try not to go River Person too often, because they felt that something might happen later to them after hearing their words. Or they can say some odd things that make others wonder about their choice of commentary.

"I was taking an early stroll but I need get to Snowdin soon." Muffet goes up to onto RiverPerson catboat as she says Snowdin. She is preparing herself for RiverPerson's catboat takeoff. Which catboat is now standing to run and sprint on the water.

Sometime when catboat is now floating on the water -

"Tra la la~ There has been a change... Life is about change. Sometimes it's beautiful. Sometimes it's painful. But most of the time, it's both."

Muffet is surprised River Person commented about change, but she knows later on as RiverPerson said change can be both beautiful and painful. She takes their advice or warning close to her SOUL.

Muffet gets off of River Person's catboat and thanks him as she turns to go Grillby's before Grillby opens his bar. As she approached the bar she sees Grillby and starts to get nervous before taking a breath counting to ten silently before looking up seeing Grillby about to open his bar.

"U -uh Grillby?" Said fire elemental has a expression of surprise when he heard her. He looks confused when he sees her taking in her appearance.

"Muffet? Is that you?" Grillby adjusts his glasses to make sure that who he is seeing is Muffet and not another monster then again Muffet is the only Spider Queen of the Underground.

"Yes, it's me. I know, I look different from what others are use to seeing me." Her first set of arms one of her hands are fiddling with glasses and hair, second set are are crossed like she is holding herself, and her third set her left hand is gripping her third right arm as she glanced to the right toward Grillby's bar. "Can we talk for awhile Grillby?"

"Muffet is something wrong? Did someone make you uncomfortable on your way here?" Grillby opened his bar and allowed Muffet to enter first before glancing where Muffet walked from then followed after in his bar. 

"No, no one bothered me before coming here." Muffet quickly assured Grillby. She was now sitting at the bar as Grillby was getting around the counter grabbing something.

"So something is bothering you. Is that why your dressed up as you are now?" Grillby wants to help Muffet as she has helped keep an eye out for his niece at Hotland.

"It's so-so with something bothering, but my current attire makes me feel comfortable than my old outfit." Muffet admits to Grillby.

"What's bothering you Muffet? Is there something, I can do to help you?"

"I - you know I enjoy baking right?" Seeing Grillby nod she continued."I enjoy baking, but I don't think it's helping me and my spiders. I like baking, but I love to make things. These clothes are what I made and makes me happy and comfortable. Knitting, sewing, weaving, crochet, and making accessories. I have more materials at home to make more outfits that I haven't got to use as often when I was younger."

She is adjusting her glasses as she speaks. "I'll admit that my answer seems obvious on what I want to do, but I want a friend to reassure me that what I want to do is supported."

"So you want me to support your decision on what you want to change for yourself."

"Yes, I need someone, a friend to keep me from drifting away. I feel like if I keep going on with what I'm doing with just baking I may not be happy. I want to do something that makes me happy despite things later on might be painful. Grillby, will you support me making a change that may affect me either positive or negative later on?" Muffet is looking at the elemental with hope that he would support the change she wants before she makes her final decision.

"If you want to do something that makes you happy, I will support you Muffet." Grillby puts his hand on Muffet's shoulder giving her a reassuring grip along with a look a fondness. 

Muffet feels that tension that was building up finally extinguish and gives out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Grillby."

"Do you want something eat or drink while you're here?"

"Can I have my favorite drink, Resilience?"

"Been quite sometime since it's been requested by anyone." Grillby comments to Muffet as he gets a glass and the bottle of her requested drink. 

Muffet gives Grillby a look of knowing and amusement, with a smile. She knows why other Monsters haven't requested it.

"The Drunk Bunny still waiting for me to come by and try to go against me with my favorite drink again?" She watches a Grillby pours her drink then set it down on the counter.

"The other Monsters want to put a betting pool between you and your opponent." Grillby facial expression as much as a fire elemental flickers with amusement .

"The drunk bunny still can't get over that she lost against me?" Muffet remembers how the drunk bunny dropped like a fly. She heard from Grillby's niece, Fuku, a few days later had heard the Bunny complained about losing to a Spider.

"She vocally expressed her displeasure the next day as she was drinking more before I had to cut her off when she tried to request Resilience again."

"She tried to drink Resilience after having alcohol in her system? It's like she's asking for death or something." Grillby gives Muffet a look of disbelief when he heard that sentence.

"You did that a century ago, Muffet."

"In my defense the other drinks were watered down." Muffet had her hands up to stop Grillby from continuing.

"Watered down or not, you still had alcohol in your system and you drank Resilience." Grillby continued.

"Did I, or did I not, drink Resilience without looking flushed or passing out and left the bar that day?" Muffet raised hr eyebrow.

"How you stood up after drinking the strongest drink in my bar, I still question it to this day."

"I have High Tolerance for Resilience and when I laid my eyes on Resilience the drink chose me as drank it." Muffet stares directly at Grillby and drinks Resilience as if it was water as Grillby face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffet gets this feeling she knows her choices will affect others good or bad.
> 
> River Person is the the most cryptic person kinda hard.
> 
> The quote is my favorite from Lana Lang.
> 
> Muffet and Grillby trust each other.
> 
> I know this seemed kinda rushed but I'm already think of the third chapter.
> 
> By the way I have quotev that will have show what Muffet looks like. I can't draw animated people or people in general. So you guys can see it soon heads up quotev is a mess. Go to Quotev and type Seshiria Seikatsu and you should see Muffet and Script made them from Monster girl maker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know you probably read UnexpectedTale that has not been updated and I well hate that I haven't updated. I was supposed to updated 5 Sundays ago but I lost chapter 3 then my mind went shut down to depress then thought of being Muffet.
> 
> No one thought of doing Muffet.
> 
> So I was like why not do a copy Au of Undertale with a different Muffet that is you reader?
> 
> I'm going to be probably make this little by little and I haven't thought ahead about relationships.
> 
> So let's see what I can do here.


End file.
